1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording or playback devices for disks accommodated in cartridges, and to a method of loading the cartridge into the device and unloading the cartridge therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a cartridge 60 having a disk 6 accommodated therein [see JP-B No. 7-36261 (1995)]. The cartridge 60 is provided in one side portion thereof with a groove 62, with a shutter 61 fitted thereover. The cartridge 60 has an upper surface marked with an arrow 63 indicating the direction in which the cartridge 60 is to be loaded into the recording or playback device. With reference to FIG. 9, the shutter 61 is held closed by a lock claw (not shown) within the cartridge 60.
While the shutter 61 is opened, the disk 6 is partly exposed from the cartridge 60. When the cartridge 60 is loaded into the recording or playback device with the arrow mark 63 directed toward the device, an opening piece 31 provided inside the device advances into the groove 62, releasing the lock claw from the shutter 61 to open the shutter 61.
A holder 2 for holding the cartridge 60 therein is pivotally supported on a chassis 1 as at 25 upwardly or downwardly movably. FIG. 10 is a side elevation showing a conventional disk recording or playback device, and FIGS. 11A and 11B are views in section of the device as it is seen from the direction B. Provided on a support plate 20 projecting outward from the holder 2 is a kickout member 5 which is slidable along the cartridge loading and unloading directions. The kickout member 5 has a contact piece 50 projecting therefrom into a path of movement of the cartridge 60 and pushable by the front end of the cartridge 60. The kickout member 5 is biased in the cartridge unloading direction by a spring 8 extending between this member and the holder 2. The opening piece 31 is provided inside the holder 2. In the following description, the cartridge loading direction will be referred to as forward.
The cartridge 60 is loaded into the holder 2 in the state shown in FIG. 11A while pushing the kickout member 5 against the spring 8 on the member 5. The opening piece 31 comes into contact with the front edge of the shutter 61, opening the shutter 61 with the loading of the cartridge 60. When the shutter 61 is completely opened, the kickout member 5 is engaged with the holder 2 by a latch mechanism (not shown), holding the cartridge 60 loaded in the holder as seen in FIG. 11B.
When the kickout member 5 is released from the holder 2, the contact piece 50 pushes the cartridge 60 in the direction of unloading the cartridge from the holder 2 by being biased by the spring 8 on the kickout member 5.
However, if the inside lock claw is released to inadvertently open the shutter 61 while the cartridge 60 shown in FIG. 9 is not in use, the shutter 61 is unable to close automatically and therefore remains open. Consequently, dust in the atmosphere is liable to adhere to the disk 6, causing problems during recording or playback.
In view of this problem, the present applicant proposed a cartridge 60 wherein a torsion spring 66 is provided between the shutter 61 and the cartridge 60 for automatically closing the shutter 61 as shown in FIG. 3. The applicant conceived the idea that if the cartridge 60 is unloaded with use of the biasing force of the torsion spring 66 of the proposed cartridge 60, this eliminates the need to provide the separate member for kicking out the cartridge 60 from the holder 2, whereby the cartridge unloading mechanism can be simplified.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified cartridge unloading mechanism for use in recording or playback devices adapted for use with cartridges having a shutter biased in the closing direction, the mechanism further being adapted to close the shutter reliably.
The present invention provides a device which is adapted for use with a cartridge 60 having a disk 6 accommodated therein and a shutter 61 biased in a closing direction at all times by a spring 66 disposed inside the cartridge and wherein a holder 2 is provided with a latch 30 movable in a cartridge loading direction for holding the cartridge 60 in a completely loaded position by light engagement therewith.
The cartridge is loaded by the steps of:
inserting the cartridge 60 into the holder 2 and causing an opening piece 31 to open the shutter 61 against the force of the spring 66 inside the cartridge 60,
further inserting the cartridge 60 into the holder 2 along with the opening piece 31 with the shutter 61 completely opened, and
holding the cartridge 60 in the holder 2 by causing the latch 30 to engage the cartridge 60.
The cartridge is unloaded by the steps of:
disengaging the latch 30 from the cartridge 60, and
causing the force of the spring 66 to move the shutter 61, which is completely opened in contact with the opening piece 31, in a direction of unloading the cartridge 60 from the holder 2 and closing the shutter 61 by the force of the spring 66.